The Last Dalek
by cjallenby
Summary: The doctor and his new assistant Elaine travel to 1965 little knowing that they are being followed by one last Dalek...


Doctor Who

_**Doctor Who**_

_**Part I: The Last Dalek**_

He reached the Chapel, the only remnant of the old Victorian military hospital. He had to get to the top of the tower. He had to. He ascended the steps to the front door and pulled. He walked past the old photographs of himself, helping to build the railway when he was about 6. Now he was 16. He approached the woman at the desk.

"Hello."

"Hi." He replied.

"Can I help you?" She asked taking in his red overalls in one suspicious stare.

"Not unless I can climb the tower. I want some aerial photographs."

"Well…"

"Thank you."

"But it's not safe, it's too dangerous."

"I know the risks he said." Ignoring her. He couldn't keep this going.

It was a long way up but once at the top, he had a good view of everything. He opened the camera case.

"Here are the bits you asked for master. What should I do?"

"You will put them where I need them." Said an electronic voice.

"Master you must find a new place, it is raising suspicions me getting here. It was alright before since it was just at night but now…"

"Do not worry. Worry is a sign of weakness."

He placed the various diodes into the circuit of the machine.

"The crystal." Said the voice. He pulled out the blue crystal. It had taken him a long time to get it and with out it the machine would not work.

"Do not drop it!" He fought back his answer. He had seen what happened to people who answered back, the remains of some other poor boy were near by burnt and blackened… He placed the crystal carefully in position.

"The machine is complete and you will be rewarded. You must return with guns. Tomorrow. Then you will get your reward. When the Daleks return!" He still flinched when he saw it even though it was a computer, it held death in it's two probes.

"Corporal" said a voice. The three corporals turned around.

"Corporal Allenby."

"Yes Sergeant?"

"Boss wants to see you."

"Sure." He walked out from the classroom where he and the other corporals had been planning a night ex for the cadets on the next parade night. He marched smartly into the office and saluted.

"Evening sir."

"Evening mister Allenby." Said Flight Lieutenant Terry "Have a seat."

"I'd just like to say, that I'm extremely impressed with you and since you've done such a nice job in HQ Flight, I'm going to make you HQ sergeant."

"Wow thank you sir."

"And I know I can count on you. You've been one of my best corporals but now you're useless. You cant do anything right… I'm going to exterminate you!" He woke with a start to find himself drenched in cold sweat. He had been dreaming. He thought that if he helped Dalek Caan, he would be rewarded like he kept saying but so far the Dalek had taken over his whole life. His guitar stood against the wall, out of tune and

un-played for over a month now. His cadets had taken a nosedive. He was sergeant but if he didn't turn up he might not stay one. His garden railway lay broken and covered in leaves and worst of all he had to go at all sorts of hours to get the Dalek parts for it's machine. It wouldn't even tell him what it was for. He fell back into an uneasy sleep, to dream of his life before the Dalek and watch as it blew up his guitar, steam engine and everyone and thing he loved. He hoped it would be over soon.

"So, where're we going?"

"Wherever you want."

"Really?"

"Yep, pick a year. Go on. Any year."

"Alright. How about 1869 Cardiff, the year my great granny was born I'd love to... Doctor, are you alright? But the doctor was remembering the gelf, blue ghost like creatures…1869 in Cardiff was not at all suitable.

"Nope I don't think we'll be going there again."

"Why not? You said any year."

"Yes but, I've been there already, and it's too dangerous to have two of one person in the same time and place." He lied. He had in fact been there but did not want to meet the gelf and if he had to see Rose one more time even now he had said his proper good bye…

"Oh… well, how about the year my mum was born."

"Go on then."

"1965."

"Well, your wish is my command Elaine. Hold tight" and with that the TARDIS whirred and was speeding through time and space once more.

The TARDIS door flung open and Elaine stepped out.

"Where are we?"

"19 –60 err 5?" The TARDIS had landed on the lawn facing a beautiful Victorian building in cream.

"Oh we've gone back to 1865, I always make that mistake 100 years is such a short length of time for the TARDIS being as old as the TARDIS is and…"

"I don't think we're in 1965. We're in 2000 and something."

"Wot?"

"Look that's the 2003 Ford Mondeo… my dad's got one."

"Wot?"

"Doctor, maybe something went wrong…"

"Yeah maybe. Right lets go. 1965 here we come, hold on Elaine. We could see the Beatles, or I dunno sample the last days of steam railways or meet Harold Wilson, or the who or Elvis before the junk food… why did I never think of the sixties, the swinging sixties. Oh the music's great and the people…" The TARDIS landed. "You go on out Elaine, ill be with you in two ticks." She stepped out right back on to the lawn facing the Victorian building

"Doctor!"

"What's wrong?" came his voice from within the depths of the TARDIS.

"We haven't moved."

"Wot?"

"We haven't moved."

"Wot!"

"Have you gone deaf or something I said we haven't moved!"

"But this is 1965."

"Nope, the car's not moved either."

"But this is 1965…"

"Well, According to my super phone, we are somewhere near Southampton, on the 15th July 2009."

"But that's today."

"Now you're just confusing me, you mean it's the same date in my time that we left."

"Yeah, but the TARDIS says it's the 15th July 1965."

"Will you shut up and enjoy it. Look at this garden. I wish I had one like this it's amazing."

"But Elaine…" she gave a stare over her glasses. "Alright."

With that they turned their backs on the Victorian building and the TARDIS and forgot about 1965, not realising something was wrong…

"Well this is grand," said the Doctor. "Only humans could come up with this. Brilliant. Miniature steam trains. Shall we go?"

"Oh why not." This was the happiest she had been in ages. No aliens. Not a single one. Saving the world could wait. They stood by the engine-shed door. A female voice from within said.

"Chris. Do the door."

"Sure mum." And after a second a lanky teenager came to the door. He was wearing red overalls... The doctor flashed his physic paper at him.

"This is for me plus one."

"It's blank."

"Wot, but it's my ticket… I…that's impossible this is my ticket I…

"Doctor, I'll pay." Doctor. Someone had mentioned that name before. Someone who had seemed very concerned about it… Dalek Caan.

"Two adults return please."

"Yep, that'll be £2.50" she handed over a five pound note. After a few seconds inside the shed, he brought out the tickets and the change. They climbed into the back of the train.

Christopher raced across the field, his empty camera case bumping on his chest.

"Photo's are blurred. He panted offering an explanation to the woman at the desk. She had given up caring about his geography project. He rushed up the rickety stairs.

"Extermin-"

"NO! It's me your servant."

"Where are you're guns."

"I don't have them."

"Then why have you returned?"

"The Doctor has come."

"Thee Doctor?"

"Yes."

"Good. We will need his TARDIS. Take this, and bring me the TARDIS." On the Dalek's outstretched probe was a key…

After a while a woman emerged, also dressed in red overalls and squeezed into the black steam engine at the front of the train. Which promptly started with a deep and very loud whistle. The train began descending an embankment after going through some woods. The doctor was muttering to himself.

"Brilliant. Forget 1965 this is amazing." That reminded Elaine about the strange mystery. She rummaged in her bag trying to find her phone. She took it out as the train went across the path that led up to the station and engine shed where they had got on.

"Doctor."

"Not now Donna I'm enjoying this. It's brilliant. Only humans could think of this."

"But it's 1965."

"That's impossible"

"Look." She said and passed him the phone.

"Don't be silly. It says it's the Fifteenth of July 2009."

"Keep looking." He did. After about a few seonds, it changed. It now read. 15/07/65.

"That's impossible." He cried as the train gave a loud whistle and went over a final level crossing and turned towards the engine shed again.

"Something's wrong" he shouted leaping off the train almost before it had stopped...

The Doctor tore down the pathway. Past the playground full of shrieking children, past the café knocking over an old ladies tea while doing so. She shook her walking stick at him Elaine apologised profusely and then continued to chase after him. Back to the old officers mess, where they had landed. The TARDIS had gone.

"Wot?" Elaine just stared in disbelief. Despair set in.

"The TARDIS has gone." They turned to see the teenager who had served them tickets. "The master has it now."

"Stay back…" the boy stopped. "What do you want?"

"My life back"

"I didn't take you're life what are you talking about?"

"No, master took it and the only way to get it back is to return him to his former power…"

"Don't come any closer," shouted the doctor as the boy advanced, "I've got a gun."

"It's a sonic screwdriver, and a pathetic one at that." The doctor looked stunned. This was just long enough for the boy to get close enough to grab their hands…they were instantly teleported to the top of the tower.

The doctor snatched the device from his hand.

"That's… impossible. That's Dalek technology. The Daleks are dead, they were all murdered…"

"Correct" said a voice. "Except for me" Dalek Caan came forward.

"No… That's totally impossible, you lost you're mind… you were killed… you"

"I was damaged, but before you murdered us Davros showed me the light. Oh great creator of us all saved me… and now I will save him. Behold the TARDIS!" and lights came on… the TARDIS was there, its doors blasted apart and wires issuing from it to a strange machine, at its centre a crystyal…

"The Daleks first came to earth in 1965. We cannot go back to 1965… but 1965 can come to us!! Exterminate!" everyone hit the floor as a flash of blue light issued from the Daleks gun. The woman from the desk had come up to find out what was going on.

"What are you doing with my TARDIS."

"The machine was powerful enough to cross the time line and bring Davros through…"

"Wot?!"

"But now the TARDIS can bring 1965 to us!"

"You're insane Dalek Caan."

"Daleks have names?"

"Only 4, 3 of which are dead."

"But not for long. It is ready." A light burst out from the TARDIS's doorway. "That doorway leads to 1965 and a new age. The Daleks will rise…!" From the TARDIS came a Dalek… "Welcome to the age of Daleks!" screamed Dalek Caan. "All hail Dalek Caan Emporer of the new order of Daleks!!"


End file.
